1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the coloring of various manufactured articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for coloring the surfaces of generally planar articles, such as vinyl slats used to manufacture window blinds.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vertical and horizontal blinds are commonly used as treatments for covering openings, windows, doors, and the like. Such blinds are comprised of generally planar slats, which serve several purposes. Typically, the slats are adjustable to selectively filter light or air, for example. Blinds are also used for aesthetic or decorative purposes. The slats used to manufacture blinds can be formed from a number of materials including wood, metal, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or similar materials. PVC slats are typically formed by selectively extruding molten PVC material to the desired shape.
To add to the aesthetic appearance of the slats, it is common to create unique surfaces on the slats, such as intricate textured, patterned or colored surfaces. Creation of such unique surface textures and patterns are especially beneficial for use with materials, such as metal and PVC, which do not naturally include as aesthetically pleasing appearances as do organic materials, such as wood. The coloring or coating of slat surfaces is extremely desirable because it adds to the aesthetic appearance, as well as increases the durability of the slats. Methods to apply coloring to the surfaces of slats are well known. In one such method, a slat is fed through a machine that includes a series of rollers for embossing and applying a colorant, such as ink, to the surface of the slat. In such a machine the amount of ink applied to the slat is metered through the use of an Anilox roller. Maintaining an adequate amount of ink, evenly distributed over the entire surface of the Anilox roller is extremely important. Too little or too much ink results in an undesirable final appearance for the slat. In addition, it is important to keep excess ink from building up on other rollers and components of the machine. There exists a need in the industry for a method and apparatus of coloring generally planar objects, such as slats, that evenly distributes an optimum amount of colorant over the surface of the object and which minimizes the build up of excess ink on machine components. There is also a need for an apparatus for coloring generally planar objects, such as slats, in which the components are easy to remove for cleaning and maintenance of the machine.